Rude Awakening
by NCIS-Ninja
Summary: Fuffy fic. Faith gets a rude awakening, to find out that she died for nothing, and wants payback on the girl she was once in love with. Somehow, Willow gets stuck in the middle. Tells what Buffy and Faith did behind closed doors during Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Before you read this, you should probably read my other fic, Deciding Too Late. I guess you could read this one without it, but it's nice to know what actually happened. So, this is gonna be kinda confusing, but it's pretty much an over-view of the Buffy-Faith relationship through out season 3 using the season 4 episodes of This Year's Girl and Who Are You. So tags, to that, but it goes off in a completely different direction. Well, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read.

XOXOXOXOX

Faith stood at the window, watching in on that blonde girl. Her memories were confusing, and they often lied to her, so she was unsure of what happened to her. All she remembers is overwhelming anger and Buffy, then other feelings for the woman that she didn't want to mess with. The sensation of feelings, thoughts, and awareness was something she hadn't felt for 8 months, and everything was amplified. She had just escaped from the hospital after waking up from a Buffy-induced coma, and now was spying on a meeting of the Scoobies.

A boy in the corner was the only one Faith didn't know.

"He's probably working off an autonomic power source," the boy said "And because he's straight out of the box, he needs to charge up for a while."

Who were they talking about? Faith heard that voice once more, Buffy's voice.

"So, what's he charging up for?" she asked.

"Based on the clues, I'll go with killing spree." Xander said, his voice somewhat deeper than Faith remembered, and his fashion sense even worse than before.

"And that's a best-case scenario." That unknown boy replied, "Suppose a little firepower would be a good idea right now."

He picked up a strange gold and black rifle, and flipped a switch or two causing a powering up sequence to occur.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Xander said with his usual impatience, running over to the boy, "Is there like an on-off button somewhere in here?"

"Blasters are easy, Adam won't be." The boy said. Faith didn't even process his words when she saw Buffy drape her arm over the boy and around his neck, then pull him in and kiss his head. More emotions... Of jealousy... And anger. For a moment, she saw the boy as Angel, then that snapshot was gone.

"Since Professor Walsh designed it," Willow started, "any chance she left instructions lying around somewhere?"

Faith had few feelings for Willow. Willow hated her because she was close to Buffy... That girl had no idea how close they actually were. Faith shut down that thought and went back to angrily staring at Buffy and the boy.

Faith didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, as soon as Buffy got a phone call, Faith ducked out and left.

XOXOXOXOX

"What did you tell him?" Willow asked Buffy.

"The truth- That she's my wacky identical cousin from England and whenever she visits, hijinks ensue." Buffy lied.

"It's good you guys have such an honest relationship." Willow played along.

"No, I told him the story." Buffy said, already upset at having to deal with Faith again, but that she had to feed her boyfriend a black bar filled story of her past at the worst time, "I vagued up a few bits, but no flat-out lies."

Don't-ask-don't-tell and it isn't lying, Buffy thought.

"That's fair. How'd you handle the Angely parts?"

"I did some editing. I don't want to lie to Riley, but I didn't want to tell him everything... There's dark stuff in that story, and it's for much later, when we aren't hunting Faith."

"Any luck?"

"Couldn't find her. Don't know exactly where to place that in the luck continuum." Buffy said.

Buffy looked at her watch and motioned for Willow to start walking with her. They were headed to the billboard as they continued to speak. Buffy didn't want to have to see Faith yet. She knew that the things that happened would have become twisted and blurred in Faith's post-coma mind, and they would need time to work that out. Buffy knew that she also had a better chance if she and Faith were one-on-one, if her friends were around, Faith wouldn't say what she really meant.

"I'll bet every cop in Sunnydale is out there looking for her right now." Willow said, cutting into Buffy's thoughts.

"Pressure's definitely high. I'll tell you, if I were her, I'd get outta dodge posthasty." Buffy said, as a girl in front of her turned around to reveal a familiar face.

"You're not me." Faith said.

Not here, Buffy thought, not now. Buffy was still shocked to see Faith after so long. Oddly, she was different. She was so much angrier and scarier.

"So, check you out, B. Nice. The big girl on campus thing's really working out for you." Faith said, with fake sincere grins.

"I've been looking for you." Buffy said, choking on emotions. Like always, she had a much worse view of the girl when she wasn't looking into her eyes.

"I've been standing still for 8 months, B. How hard did you look?"

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked, her concern was a bit too much for Faith's public show. Buffy knew Faith wouldn't tell her what she was feeling in a crowd, but she knew that she was twisted and messed up from her time in the coma, so it was worth a shot.

"5 by 5. That's the thing about a coma-You wake up all rested and rejuvenated and ready for payback." Faith glared at the younger Slayer.

"So much for pleasantries, huh?" Buffy said, knowing that Faith's feelings were buried and that what she said here going to be a show of how strong she was. Faith wanted to show Willow and everyone that she was evil. Buffy, on the other hand, knew that Faith was feeling differently than she was acting, or so she hoped.

"What'd you think, I'd wake up and we'd go for tea? I stabbed myself for you, blondie." Faith said.

Faith turned to Willow and gave an evil grin, winking at the Red-head. It was a torture session for Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy said she stabbed Faith, Willow thought. Willow was sure this was something Faith must have made up in her mind, but Buffy didn't rebuke the story, making Willow doubt what happened that night.

"I'd have done the same thing for you if the roles were reversed." Buffy said, pleading with Faith's common sense.

"So, let's have another go at it, see who lands on top." Faith said, seething inside.

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know." Buffy said.

"Actually, I think it has to be exactly like this."

"Faith, these are innocent people, let's fight alone."

"No such animal, and I think your friend needs to hear this too."

"I guess it was too much to hope that you would have been okay with my decisions and taken time to accept the changes." Buffy mocked.

"And you've changed? I mean, you're still the same old "Better than thou" Buffy." Faith sneered, "I mean, I knew it somehow. I kept having this dream. I'm not sure what it means, But in this dream, I stab myself for some self-righteous blonde chick because I was close to that girl and she wanted me dead. And you wanna know why?" Faith asked, aware of Willow's failing attempt to sneak behind her.

"You couldn't live with yourself?"

"That's one interpretation, but in my dream, she dies for the other girl's guy. Try it, Red, and you lose an arm. I wake up to find the blonde chick isn't even dating the guy she was so nuts about before. I mean, she's moved on to the first college beefstick she meets. And not only has she forgotten about the 'love of her life', but she's also forgotten about the chick that loved her enough to kill herself for her. So that's my dream." Faith said, leaving a speechless and confused Willow, and a very angry Buffy, "That and some stuff about cigars and a tunnel."

Buffy was struck by that last comment which involves one of her favorite adventures she shared with Faith.

"But, uh, tell me, college girl, what does it mean?" Faith taunted

"It means that you still mouth off about things you don't understand." Buffy said in almost a snarl.

Faith stepped closer to Buffy and leaned close to her, as if she were about kiss her, then smiled and said, "Now your friend knows, at least."

There were faint sirens in the distance and Buffy took that moment to push Faith away, "Uh-oh. I guess somebody else knows you're here."

With that, they broke into a fight, Willow smacked Faith with her bag. Faith turned to Willow and punched her in the face.

"Will!" Buffy yelled, and she jumped in front of her best friend in an attempt to protect her from Faith.

"You took my life, B. Payback's a bitch." Faith said.

"Look who's talking." Willow retorted.

"See ya around." Faith said, as she took off, pushing a police officer out of the way and running off, tailed by Buffy. Faith leapt over the stone wall, but by the time Buffy climbed atop it, Faith was nowhere to be found on the other side.

XOXOXOXOX

Buffy sat down on the bed across from Willow.

"You've been quiet since we left class. What's up?" Buffy said.

"You know 'what's up'." Willow said softly.

"Faith and me." Buffy sighed, "What do you wanna know?"

"Were you two, you know...?"

"Yes. We dated."

"And did you guys, like, while you were dating...?"

"We... Kissed. We made out..." Buffy said slowly.

"You had sex?" Willow said grumpily.

"Does it matter, Will?" Buffy asked, upset already.

"No. What matters is that you didn't tell me. You lied to me." Willow said, "Buffy, I thought I was your bestfriend."

Buffy choked back emotions. She hurt one of the people she was closest to. She was a horrible person.

"God, Willow, I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what you would think." Buffy said, tears threatening to well over those lashes.

"...I understand..." Willow said after a long pause, now hugging one of her pillows.

"What?" Buffy said, slightly shocked.

"I'm kinda involved with... A girl." She said.

"Wait, Tara? Wow. How could I have not seen that." Buffy said, puzzled by her friend.

"I still can't picture you and Faith having-" Willow started.

"Having what?" Came a muffled voice from behind the door.

Willow and Buffy both looked at the door and yelled, "Xander!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So you were eavesdropping?" Buffy said, staring down at Xander who was trembling in a chair.

"No. Well, yes, kinda. But I came to give you guys something then I heard your conversation." Xander said, "Don't hurt me."

"I could never hurt you, Xander." Buffy said, "How much did you hear?"

"Just that last part, I swear." Xander said.

"Faith's definitely back. We saw her this morning." Buffy said in a very factly way.

"And...?" Xander said.

"And there was some talky, and some fighty, and some escapey, and some bad feelings unearthed...y." Buffy said.

"And this all sucks." Buffy said as she sat down on the bed, trying to be strong, trying not to cry.

"Buff...?" Xander asked.

"I have to find Faith."

Buffy walked outside of the college onto the park headed straight for the cemetery to patrol when someone not too strong grabbed her arm.

"I'm going with you." Willow said in her trying-to-be-commanding voice.

"Will-" Buffy started to say no, but just stared into her eyes, and couldn't say it to the person she hurt the most.

"Okay, Will." Buffy said.

XOXOXOXOX

Buffy and Willow walked through the dark cemetery, chatting idly about the day and what happened in class, avoiding the topics they wanted to talk about most.

"Hey, I need to get some mugwort over by that tree. I'll meet up with you by that crypt."

"Alrighty. Be careful."

Buffy felt her stomach drop as soon as she rounded the corner. She didn't see Willow at the tree, and she continued walking until she heard a voice.

"Hey, B."

Buffy turned to see a very pissed Faith hold a very scared Willow with a very dangerous gun in her hand pressed against Willow's temple.

"So here's the deal, B. You're gonna do what I say or Red here is gonna lose her mind... Literally."

"Faith, you don't want to do that." Buffy said. She then heard Faith click off the safety of the gun.

"Not playing games, B." Faith said, "Get down on the ground. Facedown, Buff."

Buffy looked at her terrified friend's face and went down to her knees. Then to her stomach.

"Haven't seen you like this in a while, B." Faith laughed, "Too bad it won't last longer."

Then Faith brought the butt of her gun against the back of Buffy's skull and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy woke up to see Faith sleeping peacefully in a make-shift bed in a small back room of a warehouse abandoned long ago. Buffy moved her arms and felt the clatter of chains, so she gave up and started looking around. It was then that she spotted Willow, chained up in a similar fashion, but laying motionless on the ground.

Buffy laid there for 20 minutes, surveying the entire area. It was mostly just a back room in some old warehouse where nothing important happened even before it was abandoned. Faith was in a corner of what looked like a mattress on the ground with blankets and pillows, a chair, a desk, and what looked like a really old (possibly busted) TV set. In the corner left of that was a large closet. In the other two corners were Buffy and Willow. The room was kind of narrow, so if Buffy and Willow both stretched they could touch each other, but with discomfort. Then, Faith woke up. She stretched for a bit, then went inside of the closet. When she got out, Buffy looked into Faith's eyes as she wandered over to the desk and just knew Faith was messed up. She just wasn't acting right. She was still Faith, but her motives and thinking were perverted by the coma. Faith put on some make-up, then turned around to look at Buffy.

"Morning, B." She said with a chuckle, "Looks like I'm calling the shots now. I want payback, and I'm going to get it. You, on the other hand have to follow rules, because you're so good at that. I mean, you can't do anything if it's wrong. So rule 1, if you don't cooperate, I'll gut her, and then I'll drag Xander, and Giles, and your marine in here and kill them."

"Faith, you don't want to do that. These people were your friends. You're not acting like Faith right now." Buffy pleaded.

"Maybe not the old Faith, but this is a new me, B." Faith said.

"Why do you want to hurt me Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Because of how you hurt me." Faith sneered.

"Faith, I'm sorry. I really am."

"No you aren't, B. Anyways, Angel and I never got to cut you up. I missed you, though." Faith smiled, "Now I have you all to myself."

"We need to get you help, Faith." Buffy said, staring into Faith's eyes.

"I don't need help. 5 by 5. Remember?"

Buffy shook her head, she knew she couldn't win. Faith squatted down to look Buffy in the eyes, and leaned in close, forcing Buffy to slide away until she was sitting back against the wall.

"Faith... I thought you were gone forever. I loved you." Buffy said.

For a moment, vulnerability showed in Faith's eyes. Faith leaned forward slightly, and Buffy did too, almost by force of habit. They were leaning in closer, and Buffy wasn't sure why. Their lips brushed lightly, then Faith pressed forward, just pushing her lips against Buffy's. Buffy was shocked to find herself pressing back.

XOXOXOXOX

Willow woke up in the corner of some shoddy back room in a warehouse. She groaned and looked up to see Buffy in the opposite corner, with Faith over her slightly. Willow saw their lips, pressing against each other and gasped. Willow instantly covered her mouth as the girls turned around. Faith stood up, her denim jacket swaying as she spun.  
>Buffy sat back against the wall, scared and upset at her own actions. Faith, however, merely laughed and walked out of the room, slamming the door to the back room shut as she left. Willow just sat there, shocked.<p>

"Willow-I...We, it wasn't what it looked like." Buffy rambled. She'd screwed up, again. So badly this time too.

"Buffy, it looked a lot like you were kissing her." Willow said, angrily pulling on her chains.

"Well, she was kissing me. I was not trying to be... Kissable." Buffy stammered.

"So she tries to kill me, and you kiss her in the morning?"

"Willow..." Buffy said sadly.

"I thought you said you were over her. Buffy. No more lying." Willow said softly.

"I thought I was over her. There was a lot to get over..."

- 1 Year Ago -

"Hey, Girlfriend." Faith said, waltzing up to Buffy in the highschool grounds.

"Hey, Faith." Buffy replied.

"Wanna skip class? I've heard there's a demon conjuring in this guy's backyard." Faith said with a chuckle.

"You're kidding." Buffy said.

"Actually, yeah. Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to hang out with you, B?" Faith said with a not-so-shy smile.

"Actually, I would." Buffy said, "Where to?"

"Bronze ain't open, but we can go to my friend's place, they're havin' a party type thing."

"Okay, but it's like 2:00, who's having a party now?"

"Well, I never said the friend was close. I can drive y'know, B."

"Like a road trip?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"Sure thing, B. Be back by tomorrow morning."

Buffy smiled in a way much like a child and said, "What are we waiting for?"

IOIOIOIOI

"For the last time, I've never slept with anyone besides Angel." Buffy said with an eye roll, staring out the window at the scenery rushing past.

"Okay, then, B. Fine." Faith replied, turning the wheel to take a turn.

"Then how many guys have you slept with, Faith?" Buffy said with grin.

"Not fair," Faith laughed, "There's no way to count that."

Buffy chuckled, "Fine."

Faith looked over at Buffy who was flipping through a magazine, then turned her attention back to the road.

"I'm sure Buffy Summers has some naughty secrets too. I mean, doesn't everyone?" Faith said, cursing as she narrowly avoided a swerving truck.

"I'm sure she does." Buffy answered, still staring at her magazine.

"What kinda secrets you got? Ever snuck outta school to see someone?"

"Uh… yes. You and Angel. What about you? Were you a good kid in school?" Buffy asked, throwing in some sarcasm on the last part.

Faith laughed as she changed lanes. "Well, I wasn't the straight A's type. So you're the Queen of good grades?"

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head, "Not in the least. Did you sleep around in high school too?"

"A bit. Not as much," Faith's voice trailed off, and Buffy assumed that the questions game was over. Then Faith spoke again, "Ever kissed a girl?"

Buffy put down the magazine to look at Faith, who was keeping her eyes on the road. Faith was obviously serious about the question because she was chuckling or anything.

"Yeah. Once." Buffy said.

"Did you like it?" Faith asked.

Buffy wasn't sure whether Faith was teasing her or not, but she was honest.

"Well, yeah, kinda." Buffy admitted, hiding behind her magazine to avoid blushing around Faith. That wasn't really a bad girl thing to do, "What about you Faith?"

"I've done a few girls." Faith answered with a curl at the corner of her lips.

"And by done you mean...?"

"Screwed." Faith said, a bit too casually in Buffy's mind.

"And uh... That was more than once?"

"What's your point?" Faith asked, parking the car at a McDonald's. Faith turned to Buffy and pulled down the magazine to see a blushing Buffy.

"Damn, B, didn't think it turned you on that much." Faith taunted.

"It didn't! I just overdid my make-up and you-"

"So now it's me. I turn you on?" Faith laughed as she got out of the car and walked towards the fast food restaurant.

Buffy jumped out of the car and ran after Faith.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Buffy screamed as she ran after Faith.

- Present Day -

"That's when it started... It all went downhill from there." Buffy sighed.

"I know the feeling." Willow said, staring at Buffy like a bestfriend again.

"What feeling?" Buffy said, looking up at the redhead.

"The one where you realize you're falling in love with girl... And you deny it, you know." Willow said quietly.

Buffy nodded as she sat in the corner.

"God, Willow, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. You're gonna get hurt and-" Buffy started.

"You've already apologized for this. A lot. Remember?" Willow said.

Buffy was about to continue her profuse apologies when suddenly, there was a bang on the door and Faith came in, the gun she had earlier in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Faith walked in, obviously over whatever was upsetting her before. She took the chair out of the other end of the room and slid it closer to the girls, part way between the two. She took out a cloth and started cleaning the gun as she spoke.

"Feeling better there, B?" Faith asked, rubbing the cloth across the grip of the gun.

"Not really. Faith, listen to me, you're not okay, something's wrong with you." Buffy pleaded once again.

"I think something's going to be wrong with you when I'm done." Faith said, shooting a piercing glare at Buffy.

"Faith, why exactly do you want to hurt me?" Buffy said once again.

Faith put down the gun and cloth, and then took out a knife. She got up out of a chair and squatted down close to Buffy. Her face close to Buffy's once more. This time, the only intent was to get in her comfort zone.

"I thought we got past this. Because I loved you, which is, I mean, something I haven't done for anyone before. I just slept with them and threw them away. You were different, B. I had feelings for you that I had never had before. I wanted to see you more than once; I wanted to be with you all the time. So you threw all that away for some guy, and then got rid of him. You're some messed up chick." Faith said.

"Again, look who's talking!" Willow said, mustering all her strength.

"Almost forgot about you, Red. I'm surprised you're sticking up for her after all this. I mean, she lied to you, her best friend. For months. Yet you defend her like a faithful, stupid dog." Faith retorted, turning to Buffy's best friend.

"Buffy's my closest friend, I'll stick by her no matter what." Willow said, wearing her 'resolve face'.

"So, then, she's told you. About us. About what we did? Even about the tunnel, when we-"

"That's enough, Faith!" Buffy said, her face a shade of blush, "Leave her out of this."

"So, you'll defend her. She must mean a lot to you." Faith said, still staring Willow in the eyes, "I guess it might be more fun to hurt her."

"Faith!" Buffy yelled.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do it now. In fact, I'm kinda hungry." Faith got up and started to walk towards the door, "You two want anything?"

Buffy and Willow remained silent.

"Alright." Faith chuckled as she left.

Buffy sat on the floor, looking at Willow, and trying desperately to come up with a good excuse for Faith to spare Willow.

"Buffy." Willow said after a while.

"Yeah, Will?" Buffy responded.

"What did you guys do in a tunnel."

"Well, do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Buffy said, taking her mind away from pondering excuses.

"I've got time." Willow said.

XOXOXOX

Xander walked up the steps of the college dorm and turned the corner. He walked down a long hallway until he came to Buffy and Willow's room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey. Giles and I have been calling you guys for a while now. Need me to fix the telephone?" Xander said.

There was no reply. He sighed and knocked once more, but there was still no answer. Xander eventually resigned and headed back down the stairs to the lobby. He walked out of the lobby, and then suddenly realized who might know at least one of the girl's whereabouts. Tara.

XOXOXOX

There was a knock on Tara's door and she instantly rushed to open the door.

"Will-" She started, before stopping once she saw it was only Xander.

"I guess that means you haven't seen em' either." Xander said.

"Willow wasn't in any of t-the classes we have together t-today." Tara stuttered.

"Damn. I'm really scared right now. They haven't been anywhere. Want to head back to Giles' place with me?" Xander offered.

Tara nodded and grabbed her bag before leaving.

- 1 Year Ago –

"Well, this is kind of fun."

"You haven't done a single thing but drink." Faith said.

"Did you have something in mind?" Buffy asked.

"Spin the bottle. Maybe you'll meet someone."

"Haha. Very funny Faith."

"Come on, Buffy."

Faith took Buffy's hand and led her over towards the circle of college kids. They joined the game, but not much happened. Buffy kissed a couple guys, but it was pretty bland. No fire or spark. At one point, Buffy spun the bottle and it landed on Faith. She looked at Faith and gave a low laugh. Buffy reached towards the bottle to spin it again when she felt a soft hand take her face, and pulled her into a kiss. With a spark this time, a spark that ignited immediately as they pressed together. Buffy's eyes were shut, so she wasn't sure exactly who was kissing her, but the world fell away regardless. It was as if the two of them were in a freeze frame moment, everything else ceased to exist. She deepened the kiss lightly, putting more passion into it than the other kisses. The other person's lips catching her lower lip. Buffy had a drop in her stomach as she realized who she might be kissing.

The trance was destroyed with the realization and reality came rushing back with the sound of people whistling, clapping, or showing obvious disgust. Buffy pulled back instantly. She looked up to see Faith drop her hand from Buffy's face with a devilish grin. She kissed Faith.

They played for another round or two; Buffy stared at Faith the whole time while Faith went about playing like usual. They ditched the party after midnight to make sure they would get home in time. It was unbearably quiet between the two Slayers as they went to Faith's car and started out on the long trip back. Buffy was the first one to break the silence.

"That was fun." She said.

"Sure was." Faith replied absentmindedly.

"So, uh, that was some kiss."

"Which one?"

"You know damn well which one."

"Oh, that one." Faith said with a chuckle, "Yeah, it was some kiss. For me at least. I mean, I don't know if the other person did or not, but I did."

"Well, I'm pretty sure the other person liked it too."

Faith turned the car into a gas station parking lot and parked. She turned to Buffy.

"Do you think this person would want me to kiss them again?" Faith asked with a mischievous grin.

"I think maybe they would like it." Buffy replied.

After a moment of consideration, Faith leaned over and pressed her lips against Buffy's. Buffy let Faith push her over onto the back seat, and position herself above her. Buffy broke the kiss, staring up at Faith.

"Wow." Faith said, before kissing Buffy again.


	6. Chapter 6

- Present -

"So that's how it happened." Buffy stated. Her mouth was dry from the story. The memory should have gone sour, but somehow, it still felt sweet.

"What about the next day?" Willow said, "Were you guys like… together?"

"Well, for the next two days, nothing happened. I guess I kind of expected her to just throw it away like she did with Xander, but something was off."

"Off like her brain is turned off?" Willow asked.

"Off like not normal off. What I mean is, she would still look at me the way she did that night. A couple days later, we were kissing in the janitor's closet again. I was confused, but there were just these moments. When we were together, when time stood still, and I waited for them to come around again… I didn't care when or how, I just wanted to see her. Whether we were just hanging at the Bronze, or… I just wanted to see her."

Willow stared at Buffy in slight disbelief.

"I loved her." Buffy concluded on a soft note.

"That's not all, right?" Willow said confused.

"Well, things got serious when we were fighting some vamps in a tunnel."

-1 Year Ago –

Faith thrust her fist into the vampire's stomach sending it crashing into the brick wall of the tunnel. Buffy immediately staked it, and swung around just in time to catch another vamp in the jaw with her foot. She kicked in off to the side, where Faith was engaged in combat with a gangster looking vampire. Buffy slammed her elbow into the back of the vampire's head throwing him forward. The vampire crashed against the gangster vampire's leg, catching him off guard. Faith dove under the gangster vampire and staked the fallen one. Buffy used the opening Faith made to kill the one tottering.

Faith patted Buffy on the back mocking Giles, "Very good, Buffy, but you really should work on your posture."

Her glaringly bad British accent forced Buffy to smile while she was still in Slayer Mode.

"See, B. You gotta loosen up." Faith said.

"I-" Buffy began, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"Damn it." Faith cursed, "It's a chain gang. One of those bad ass smokers gangs that hang out around here."

"What do we do?" Buffy whispered.

"We need a reason to be down here." Faith whispered, then fell silent with an idea.

Faith pushed Buffy against the wall and captured her with a kiss. Intentionally making it a lot hotter than necessary. Buffy wasn't exactly comfortable, but the closer the footsteps got, the more comfortable she was with Faith's forceful kissing. Faith ran her hand down Buffy's neck, tracing out her shoulders, then slipping down her sides where she came to a rest at Buffy's hips. Faith pushed their bodies even closer together, if that was even possible.

The gang was close now, the smell of their cigar's thickening the air. Faith left Buffy's mouth and moved down her neck. The fumes wafting about made Buffy feel like she was in some kind of bar. Buffy put her head back against the wall as Faith worked her kisses down Buffy's neck. Faith was trying to work Buffy so it looked realistic now, more for her own pleasure than for their cover. Faith bit down on Buffy's tender neck skin. Buffy responded with a whimper. Whether that was to sell their story, or make Faith happy was a detail Faith let slip.

The gang stopped and Buffy took a sharp breath in and let it out shakily from the tension in the air. Unfortunately, Faith's knife couldn't even cut this much tension. The gang stood there for a moment more, then chuckled and headed on through the tunnel. If the Chosen Two weren't so worn out from a night of raiding two consecutive vamp nests, they might have taken the gang on. Giles hates it when they fight with civilians too. He says its 'unnecessary violence and just not quite proper'.

After a few more moments, the gang had passed by, and Faith let out a sigh of relief. She looked up at Buffy and just smiled in that wicked way.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm okay?" Buffy said as the tension unraveled.

"Oh, I know you're okay." Faith replied.

"You're so self-assured, Fai-"

Faith cut Buffy off by speaking, "Tell me you didn't like it."

Buffy stood there silently, looking away from Faith and smiling.

"That's what I thought." Faith interlaced her fingers in Buffy's and took her hand. Faith and Buffy walked out of the tunnel hand-in-hand.

- Present –

Buffy sighed and shook her head, clearing out the old cobwebs that draped over her memories. The next memory wasn't dusty at all. It was clear and crisp like a beautiful diamond. Why? Because she visited this memory often. Even when she tried to push it out of her mind, it would slip out in a conversation or daydream. Buffy realized she wasn't talking and looked up at Willow.

"Dramatic pause?" Willow asked.

"Kind of. I've never told anyone about this before.

"If you want to stop…"

"No. You deserve to know what happened."

XOXOXOX

"So, you're saying that Buffy and Willow both went out on a patrol and failed to return the next day." Giles stated.

"Exactly." Xander said.

Tara didn't speak, she only nodded in agreement.

"So, which of the two evils has them now?" Giles asked to nobody in particular.

"Adam's still working on his understanding of the world." Riley said from the corner, "It's doubtful he'll try to attack Buffy at this stage. We can bet that Faith has her."

"I hate to be the one to say it, but there's the possibility that nobody has them…" Xander said soberly.

Giles nodded in agreement, while Riley and Tara looked down at their shoes and tried not to think about it.

"Our only problem is that we have no idea where Faith might be. She could be anywhere within Sunnydale." Giles said.

"Maybe not." Tara said.

Everyone turned to look at Tara, surprised by the fact that she was actually talking instead of nodding.

"I can do a s-spell to find them." Tara said shyly.

"Let's get to the magic shop." Giles said, grabbing his coat.


	7. Chapter 7

- 1 Year Ago –

"Wanna head back to my place?" Faith asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Buffy replied, somewhat dazed from the tunnel.

They got back to Faith's tiny apartment and Faith threw off her denim jacket as soon as she got inside. Buffy hugged her black jacket close to her body, though.

"Can I crash here?" Buffy asked, looking up at the clock that read 3:14 AM.

"Yeah, B." Faith said as she walked back towards Buffy, "Cold?"

"A little bit." Buffy replied.

Buffy felt Faith run her hands up and down Buffy's arms. Faith was definitely inside Buffy's comfort zone right now, and Buffy didn't mind. Faith ran her hands down the whole length of Buffy's arms, making it far more sensual.

"Where would I sleep? There's only one bed." Buffy frowned, looking at the bed.

"It's big enough for two." Faith suggested, "still cold?"

"Yeah."

"I know a way we can fix that, but you're gonna have to be colder first."

"Colder?"

Faith smiled devilishly again and led Buffy over to the bed, she pressed the blonde slayer into the bed and took off her black jacket, tossing it onto the floor. Buffy felt that spark ignited once again as Faith's lips captured her own, this time with far more passion. Faith ran her hands down Buffy's stomach and toyed with the bottom of Buffy's shirt. Faith eventually pulled it up, breaking the kiss to get the shirt over her head, and then peppering trails of kisses down Buffy's neck.

"Faith…" Buffy groaned.

- Present –

"Arrange th-the dragon scales around the eye of newt." Tara stuttered as she meditated in the middle of a large circle on the floor of Giles' apartment. Tara began chanting once more.

"You're sure that's right?" Xander asked.

Giles nodded, "Fairly certain."

They stood back and waited as Tara slipped into her meditation and fell into the trance as she searched for the trail.

"How exactly does this work?" Xander asked Giles in a whisper.

"Well, you see, each of us has a specific energy attached to us, wherever we go, we leave some of this energy behind, creating trails of energy unique to every human. This energy can be seen only through a certain plane of existence, one we do not see on a daily basis. To see it, you must be put under a trance that places your spirit in that plane. It's not perfect, but it should do the trick." Giles informed Xander.

"That's great, but how will Tara know Buffy and Will's trails apart from everyone else's?"

"That would be the not perfect part."

- One Year Ago -

Buffy woke up peacefully with the sun streaming in through the windows. She looked at the small digital clock that read: Saturday, 10:48 AM. She was awake kind of early. She became aware of the arms wrapped around her stomach. Buffy rolled over and saw Faith's half-awake face. It was surprising to see Faith. Buffy expected Faith to throw her out after the deed like she'd done to so many before.

"Oh, wow, good morning." Buffy said, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Surprised you're still here. I wouldn't throw you out in the middle of the night, Buff." Faith said with a soft, gentle smile. One far different than the devilish and dirty ones she often gave.

"Why keep me in? I mean…" Buffy trailed off.

"Because you're different, B. You're a lot more… special to me than anyone else ever was." Faith pushed a lock of hair behind Buffy's ear.

That statement meant a lot coming from Faith. Maybe Faith wasn't against commitment as much as she was afraid of it. It could be true that Faith simply couldn't find anyone to love. Buffy leaned in and kissed Faith.

"Do you… want to, you know, do this again?" Faith whispered in Buffy's ear.

"What do you mean? Have sex?" Buffy said, confused.

"It doesn't have to be sex… just anything… together." Faith said.

Buffy paused and thought about it for a moment then replied. "Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

- 1 Year Ago –

"God, Faith!" Buffy groaned.

"Buffy!" Faith hissed as she slapped her hand over Buffy's mouth, "Too loud for the boiler room."

"Sorry... Faith." Buffy said breathlessly. Moments later, they heard the bell ring and scrambled. Buffy clipped her bra on and put her shirt on, combing her hair quickly. Faith was pretty much already dressed, so she just put her make-up back on. Giles told them to meet with him last period, so they were both trying to make up excuses in their head.

"Gotta get to Giles. He'll kill us if we're late." Buffy said, reiterating what Faith was already aware of.

IOIOIOI

Buffy sat at the table, staring at Giles, though not a word of his tardiness lecture went in her head. Her foot moved right and touched Faith's. Faith pressed her foot against Buffy's leg, sliding it up her shin. They both continued to look boredly at Giles above the table though. Giles finished his speech with the realization that he left a book he needed in the back room. As soon as Giles was out of sight, Buffy took Faith's face and kissed it briefly, returning to staring idly off into space when Giles returned with his lesson book.

-Present-

"So what's special about that?" Willow asked.

"It was just something silly and small, right?" Buffy said, "Well, it turned into something much bigger. It became a game. We would have a quick kiss whenever people were nearby, not much. Until it got worse and we were pushing the boundaries of dangerous."

"Did anyone ever catch you?"

"One person did. Jonathan."

"What happened?"

"See, that's the thing. We tried talking to him once after we found out he knew, then he got really confused and ran off. Faith went after him, and then whenever they came back, the two of them were acting friendly and the whole thing just went away. I expected Faith to handle things with a little less… finesse, but she solved it as quietly as possible."

"Maybe she knew you wouldn't want Jonathan hurt, and respected that, you know?" Willow suggested.

"I guess she really did care. Everything was pretty great. We were like, so much more than best friends. I never really saw how much she was investing in me, though. Which is probably my biggest mistake ever. Faith hadn't had a good long relationship in so long… I guess I missed how important that was to her. Everything was fine then, but…" Buffy trailed off.

"Angel." Willow concluded.

"Angel." Buffy stated.

XOXOXOX

Riley paced back and forth across Xander's basement apartment.

"Hey, Xander." Riley said.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her too." Xander said, clicking away at his portable system, occasionally glancing over at Tara's unconscious form. Her trance has lasted quite a while.

"I was gonna ask you if you think we belong together. Buffy and I." Riley said.

"Uh… you guys seem good enough. I mean you definitely love her." Xander said, still focused on his game.

"I'm fairly certain she doesn't feel the same." Riley said. He sat down on the couch next to Xander and looked down, "I know she never will."

Xander paused his game of Tetris and looked over at Riley.

XOXOXOX

Tara stepped away from her body, looking around at the world around her. There were multiple colors of energy floating everywhere, most dull, but some strong a vibrant. Strangely, she knew one red apart from the other; it must be part of this dimension. She saw Riley talking to Xander. The trail leading to Riley was vibrant and fresh, while the trail leading to Xander was strong, but not quite as opaque. Xander had been sitting on the couch for quite a while. Tara realized that this meant she would have to figure out which trails were Buffy's and Willows quickly before they faded.

Tara wandered out of the door from Xander's room to his backyard, then out onto the street. There were tons of trails floating everywhere. She found her way to Willow and Buffy's room. She saw a large collection of two paths which she probably thought were Buffy and Willows. She also picked up some of Riley, Xander, and some of her own trail in the room. She picked out the freshest Buffy/Willow path and followed it out towards wherever they may be.

XOXOXOX

"Willow, everything changed when Angel came back. I saw him again, and it was lust all over again. It was just a hollow relationship, but I was sure I was in love with him… The thing I was meant to slay. I don't know why, but I thought it was all about him again, and he let me think it… I had to make a choice. So… I chose him. It was the dumbest mistake of my life and now Faith… she has every right to be upset, but she doesn't know the whole story." Buffy confessed.

"Damn right." Faith said as she slammed the door open, "Why don't you explain it to me?"

Faith knelt down next to Willow, who cringed as Faith used her knife to wipe some hair out of her eyes.

"Don't hurt her, Faith. I can explain everything, just… let Willow go, and we can talk everything out, you and me, Fay." Buffy said, throwing in her old nickname as a last attempt to reach Faith. If she didn't respond to this, Buffy knew she was lost forever. Faith looked at Buffy, a way she used to look at Buffy. Something happened fast, and Faith wasn't sure what to do and say. She thought so many things as she looked at Buffy. Faith grit her teeth and put the knife at Willow's throat, then spoke her final decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Faith whispered something in Willow's ear, and shoved her out the door into the abandoned warehouse. Faith shut the door and locked it then turned back to Buffy. She walked over to Buffy and unchained her, but Buffy sat against the wall. Faith slid down to where she was sitting next to Buffy.

"So, did you get bored of Angel like you did with me?" Faith asked, looking at the wall opposite her and not making eye contact with Buffy.

"I never got bored of you. You never gave me a chance to tell you what I meant to." Buffy replied. She was equally resistant to make eye-contact.

"You can tell me after you explain what happened." Faith said.

"Angel was the one who left me. I knew we weren't going to make it, I always felt more alone with him than I did on my own… but…"

"What?" Faith said clenching her fist, "I'll kill him."

"Why are you going to kill Angel?" Buffy asked, turning to look at Faith, who was still angrily glaring at the wall.

"He hurt you!" Faith said.

"A few minutes ago, you were going to hurt me!" Buffy said, putting her hand on Faith's, "Calm down and think, Faith."

"I was going to… but, I couldn't hurt you. I mean, I wouldn't. Damn it, B. I'm so confused. What the hell is going on?" Faith put her head down, once again confused and vulnerable. This is definitely a rare moment for anyone to see Faith in, even Buffy who has been through the thick and thin with her.

"B, why did you have to hurt me?" Faith asked, looking up once her emotional shields were rebuilt.

"I made the wrong decision. I thought I wanted Angel… but I only wanted to help him… I didn't love him at all."

"No. Why did you just forget about me and go on?"

XOXOXOX

Tara followed the path to an abandoned warehouse where she found Willow running rapidly towards the nearest shelter, Xander's house. Tara took a quick mental snapshot of the warehouse and chanted the incantation for breaking the trance.

XOXOXOX

"I just think there's something more to this Faith thing that Buffy isn't telling me. It was all over her body language." Riley said, his voice strangely calm for what he was saying.

"What do you mean? Buffy acted like she hated Faith." Xander said.

"Maybe acted that way, but didn't feel that way."

"Listen, I'm kinda dumb, so what are you saying?"

"I think Buffy had feelings for Faith that she never let go of… which is why she'll never love me."

Xander sat there, shocked and confused, "There's no way."

Just then, Tara awoke from her trance with a jolt yelling, "Willow's coming!"

Moments later, Willow burst through the door.

"I see you found the key." Xander said with a smile.

"Tara!" Willow yelled, running towards Tara and embracing her lovingly.

"Where are they?" Riley said, pulling Willow away from Tara, "I've gotta find Buffy."

XOXOXOX

"Listen. I was sent that night to kill you, but I thought things over on the way there. I psyched myself up to do it. Then I saw you… and I had to tell you how I felt. You never got to hear what I had to say." Buffy confessed.

"What the hell could be so important?" Faith said.

"I love you." Buffy said, all seriousness on her face.

"You mean, you loved me. Ever since you met your marine."

"No. I still love you." Buffy said.

Faith fell silent as she stared at Buffy. Not sure whether to believe her or not. Faith felt a tear come to her eye, but fought it back. She couldn't cry, but she Buffy's lip quiver slightly, and they both gave a tentative hug before breaking apart. Both of them tried not to cry to hard, but the memories were extremely overwhelming. The good memories made them sob and the bad ones made them weep. All together, they were a mess. Buffy was trying so hard to apologize and explain her actions to one of her closest friends, but found that she only made muffled words against that closest friend's denim jacket. Faith was mumbling something against Buffy's neck, but just gave up.

They sat there crying for the good part of 10 minutes, trying to apologize, but never getting anywhere. Faith was the first one to break the hug, and kissed Buffy. She knew once she kissed Buffy, that it was all true. The happiness was enough to last her a life time. Even if she never saw Buffy again, she would know that Buffy loved her. She leaned in again, wanting to solidify the feeling. Just at that moment, Riley burst through the door, yelling Buffy's name with Xander, Giles, Willow, and Tara following close behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Get off of her!" Riley yelled as he pulled Buffy away from Faith, turning her into his chest. Buffy cried into Riley's green sweater, unable to speak, "You made her cry!"

Everyone was still shocked by the intimacy of Buffy and Faith's position, so nobody else reacted, except for Giles who was quickly cleaning his glasses. Faith leaned back against the wall and tilted her head back so she could see the ceiling with her head resting on the wall. Buffy squirmed in Riley's arms, but he held her tight, kissing her head and stroking her back.

Willow was the first one to break the stand-still. She ran forward to Faith and helped her to her feet. Willow's empathy struck a chord on Faith when she saw the toughest hard-ass she'd ever known completely broken down and crying. Willow tried to soothe her.

"Willow! What the hell are you doing? Get away from her!" Xander shouted, but Willow vigorously shook her head and tried to help Faith to her feet.

"We have to help her, Xander. She's confused and messed up from the coma. Please, Xander." Willow pleaded.

Xander swallowed his past and hurried over to where his best friend was crouching. He hunched over and gently helped Faith to her feet. Faith was suddenly dizzy and staggered forward. Her mind swelled and she couldn't find the ground with her foot. She missed the flat part of her foot and tumbled to the ground.

"Faith!" Willow said as she rushed over. Faith's eyes were glazed as she rolled over and attempted to get back up. This time she had Xander's strength to help her up. Once she was on her feet, she thought she had regained her bearings, but something forced her back into the spiral of confusion and she slipped once more. Her head hit the floor with a solid crack and the world went dark.

XOXOXOX

Buffy awoke with a sudden lurch. She sat up with a jolt and was struck by a rude awakening. She was in Giles guest room with Riley sleeping soundly next to her, his hand still on hers. He was a sweet guy, for sure. She looked at him, but felt kind of like a stranger to him. She never really loved him, because her heart belonged somewhere else. A dull headache throbbed in the back of Buffy's mind as she got up and walked out of the room, her balance slightly impaired, but not an issue with Slayer powers. That's when she saw Giles living room.

It was messier than Xander's. Xander was sleeping on the couch with Anya, who must have come earlier in the night. Willow was sleeping on the floor next to Tara. Giles was in the kitchen doing something. Buffy noticed that there were glasses of wine half full… or half empty, along with beer bottles and a couple shot glasses. Suddenly, the headache and impairment made sense to her. So did the blackout in her memory. All of this was fine until she saw Faith tied to a chair in the corner. She rushed towards Faith and felt her pulse. Her heart was still beating and she was warm.

"Oh God, Faith, I'm so sorry." Buffy whispered.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Came a voice from behind her.

Buffy turned around to see Giles with his British tea standing in the doorway. Buffy ran towards him and hugged him like she would a father. Sometimes, it felt as though he were. This is exactly why Buffy had to tell him everything. She pulled away and sat down on the dining room chair.

"Is there something you want to say, Buffy?" Giles asked, leaning against the edge of the window looking into the kitchen.

Buffy nodded and told him everything. She told him about Faith, about her and Faith, about Angel being thrown in, about her decision, and she told him what really happened that night at Faith's apartment.

"Buffy… why didn't you tell me?" Giles asked once she had finished.

"I was afraid of what people would think." She replied.

"Why does it matter what others think. I would accept you no matter who you are, Buffy. You're like a daughter to me." Giles said, his British accent ringing true.

"God, I screwed everything up so bad. I can't fix any of this." Buffy groaned, looking down at her feet.

"Just come clean." Another voice said.

Both Giles and Buffy turned to see Xander's head from the other side of the couch. He carefully got up so as not to disturb Anya, and he walked over to Buffy and Giles.

"How much did you hear?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, everything." Xander said with a weak smile.

Willow yawned, and woke up during the silence after Xander answered.

"Willow knows?" Giles asked after taking a sip of his Earl Gray.

Buffy nodded as Willow joined them. The four original Scoobies stood there. Their friendship was tight enough to handle anything. While everyone else in the room was asleep, the four people that were together from the start, silently agreed to help Buffy no matter what. Not a single word passed any of their lips, but just standing there was enough to say 'I'm with you' to Buffy. A lone tear slipped from Buffy's eye.

XOXOXOX

"Everyone's awake?" Buffy asked.

They all nodded. Everyone but Faith.

"Okay." Buffy began. She recounted the tale to all of them, resisting the urge to leave parts out. She felt a few tears drip off her face at certain parts of the story.

Willow understood Buffy from the beginning. She too fell in love with a girl by accident, and she too understands the power of that love that simply can't be explained. She also understands the need to hide, and the feeling of guilt about it. Of course, Tara is no Faith. There was always a dominant personality in the relationship, and Willow was the one that held that position if only slightly. Buffy however was no where near as dominant as Faith. Faith always took point on everything throughout the stories, and Faith was a bit of a bad ass. So, it was pretty difficult to relate the relationship between Tara and her to Buffy and Faith's.

Giles was also understanding of Buffy's situation. He didn't know what it was like to be gay, but he didn't care. He loved Buffy like a daughter and would accept her for who she was. He had also grown attached to Faith. The time Faith came into his office and confessed to murdering the man was a moment he invested a certain amount of trust in the girl that he had deemed a risky character to trust. Unfortunately, when he got the council involved, Faith bailed on him and left for the mayor. She fell from Giles' influence into the Mayor's. Faith was controlled and using her abilities for good under the hand of Giles, but once she was in the Mayor's control, all of her bad qualities took over. Giles was struck hard by her betrayal, but always knew that if she wasn't working with him and Buffy, she would have easily reverted into a street person.

Tara had always thought that Buffy was straight, but always sensed her hesitation around Riley. She noticed that Buffy never put her full energy into being with Riley. Tara always suspected that Buffy's heart still belonged to another.

Anya too was sure that Buffy was straight, but never really understood the attraction to the same sex. From the activities Riley and Buffy partook in, Anya was convinced that Buffy was a traditional girl.

Xander's face was red hot throughout most of the story. He almost had to leave at the tunnel part. He found it really weird that Buffy and Faith had a thing together, but honestly, it wasn't like he never fantasized about it. He actually did so a good deal of the time, but knowing that those deed the two girls did when they were alone may have really happened was enough to make his nose bleed. Xander was a bit indifferent towards Faith. True, they slept together, but it didn't seem like that big of a deal anymore. Xander knew that Anya was looking at him, so he tried to control his mind. Still, his mind was cluttered with sweat, skin, sheets, Buffy, and Faith. He truly was a man.

Riley however, never looked up from the floor during the entire story.


	11. Chapter 11

- One Year Ago -

Birds sang to the beautiful scenery surrounding the Sunnyville Park in the sun. Faith sat down next to Buffy on the edge of the bridge that was overlooking the road below. Traffic streamed past underneath them, but it was far enough away that you could talk comfortably. Faith handed Buffy one of the ice cream cones she had bought from a stand down the stone path.

"Chocolate covered vanilla with a cherry." Faith listed.

"You know me so well." Buffy said as she took the cone.

"I pay attention. I mean, could be the difference between life and death, or between a happy Buffy and a not so happy one." Faith said, tucking some hair behind Buffy's ear.

"I'd be happy without ice cream. I've got you." Buffy said with a smile.

Buffy looked out onto the light traffic and couldn't help but grin, "There's so many people out there... But I'm happy with just one."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Faith asked, licking her ice cream.

"Because I love you." Buffy said

"Buffy... I think I love you too. You mean more to me than any guy ever has. I haven't been out drinking ever since that night." Faith said, staring out at the park with the road running straight through the grassy woods, "I used to drink a lot. It was stupid, but it made me feel like there was no pain. Now I've got you to take it away, B. Every time you kiss me... Nothing else matters."

Buffy looked at Faith, touched by her words. Faith rarely said much, but when she does it means so much to Buffy. Faith was more about action than words. A lot of action was Faith's style. Buffy wasn't sure what to say, so she just leaned over and kissed Faith's, tasting the chocolate mingling between their lips.

"Get a room!" Some jerk yelled while walking past.

Faith broke the kiss and turned to the guy, "Hey, screw off!"

"Thanks, Faith. You're my sweet super hero." Buffy said, licking off more ice cream.

"We're both super heroes, B." Faith said, hugging Buffy gently.

"I wish I wasn't. I wish I could run away with you and live a happy life. A Slayer-free life. A life with just you and me." Buffy sighed and picked up a stone from the path. She chucked it at the lake nearly 50 feet away. It landed square and hopped to the other side of the lake in one movement, "Wish I couldn't do that."

"Come on, B. You like slaying... A lot." Faith teased, "You like the rush. Especially when they've got you pinned down, looks like there's no way out. I think the only thing you like better is when I pin you down."

Faith leaned over and grabbed Buffy's wrists, pinning them down into the soft grass beside her. She leaned down a kissed Buffy, which was kind of difficult since they were both giggling.

"I thought I told you two to get a room!" That same guy said, passing by again.

"And I thought I told you to go screw off." Faith said, releasing Buffy and standing up.

"Faith, don't bother with him. He isn't worth it." Buffy said, sitting up in the grass and glaring at him.

"Well, if you guys weren't gaying up the place." He said, stopping.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Faith said, trying to stay calm.

"All I see is a pissed off dyke." He laughed.\

"Can I deck him, B?" Faith asked.

"Faith, calm down." Buffy said.

"Listen to the lady, if she's even a lady." The man mocked.

That was the last straw. Faith swung her fist and landed a blow on his jaw. He flew back into a tree and laughed part way through a cough.

"You can mess with me all you want, but you cannot pick on Buffy. I'll end you." Faith spat.

Buffy stared wide eyed at the dent in the tree that the guy had made. She felt horribly useless. She could defend herself, but she was nowhere near as good of a fighter as Faith. She felt strangely safe, and at the same time, like she should be the decking the bastard. Buffy was standing next to Faith now, she didn't realize she was holding onto the denim jacket Faith loved so dearly.

"Didn't know you liked my jacket, B." Faith said.

"So you're that bitch's bitch?" He said after a moment of coughing.

"If you like it so much, you can hold on to it for me." Faith said, shedding her jacket into Buffy's arms and stomping towards the man, "What did you call her?"

- Present -

Buffy held onto the denim jacket Faith gave her so long ago, snuggling it as she lay in her bed. The jacket still smelled like Faith. She wanted to go in the other room and see Faith sitting there happily, and the jump into her arms. She wished none of this had happened. If she hadn't gone down that alleyway where Faith killed that man, if Faith hadn't confessed to Giles, if Giles hadn't called in the council, if Faith hadn't run from the council... If she hadn't left Faith for Angel... Tears burned hot trails down Buffy's face. Buffy might be happy if those things hadn't happened. She didn't care that Willow was researching post-coma side effects. She didn't care that Anya and Xander went back to get something nearly an hour ago, and are probably not even looking for that something. She didn't care that Giles locked himself in his book room. She didn't care that Tara was trying to avoid everyone. She didn't care that Riley left nearly two hours ago and hasn't returned. All she cared about was that Faith was sitting unconscious in the next room, probably never going to love her again.

"Buffy?" came a hoarse voice from the door.

Buffy looked up to see Faith leaning against the door, looking very sickly and staring straight Buffy.


	12. Chapter 12

-One year ago -

Buffy's back fell down against the sheets, her breathing sperratic and uncontrolled. She let out gaspy breaths for a few minutes until her breathing was back to normal and her tight grip on the sheets started to loosen. Beads of sweat were on her body and she felt hands that weren't her own move across her bare body. The brunette's hair was on her chest, and the lipstick kisses were still a deep red on Buffy's neck. Her breathing was havy with heaves and sighs.

"Faith..." Buffy whispered.

"Buffy?" Faith whispered.

"Why does it never get old?" Buffy said breathily.

"Sex?" Faith snickered.

"Just... Being with you." Buffy's chest was rising and falling with every breath.

"I... Dunno, B... Everything I do with you is amazing." Faith sighed, pressing her her head against Buffy's chest. She was laying on top of Buffy, her body pressed into Buffy's.

"Faith... Here." Buffy reached onto the bedside table and handed Faith a box. Faith took the boss and rolled over, heaving as the covers ruffled with her movement. She opened the box and saw a beautiful knife inside.

"Oh... Wow, Buffy, it's..." Faith said, turning the knife over in her hands, "I love it."

Buffy rolled onto her side and kissed Faith slightly.

"I don't have time for looking, though." Faith said as she put the knife on the bedside table.

"Why's that?" Buffy snuggled into Faith's arms and pressed her forehead against Faith's.

"I need time for you." Faith lower her lips and met Buffy's.

- Present -

Faith picked up the knife Buffy gave her from the dresser in Giles' guest room.

"I was holding this when I passed out." Faith said as she shut and locked the door, "I kept it with me because it reminded me of better times."

Buffy took Faith's hand and brought her to sit on the bed next to Buffy.

"I had another dream. One where I wake up and see you there. You forgive me and things go back to those better times... Then I wake up and realize that there's no way, I mean, I hurt you so badly, Buffy... All I can do is forgive you and leave."

"Faith... I forgive you."

Faith looked up and her eyes locked with Buffy's. An unspoken conversation of how sorry they were and how they were the one to blame streamed between their eyes while few tears fell. Buffy reached forward and took Faith's hand. Not a word passed their lips. Tears welled up, but niether one of them wanted to cry. They both wanted to look strong for the other one. They didn't move at all. Buffy and Faith both tried multiple times to say what they were thinking, but no words came to mind.

The moment was interrupted when frantic knocking came at the door.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled through the door, "Faith and Riley are gone!"

"Faith is right here, Will." Buffy said as she got up to open the door.

"...What are you guys doing?" Willow asked curiously.

"Just talking" Buffy replied after she opened the door, "Where's Riley?"

"I got an e-mail from him explaining that he's being relocated to L.A. There's been an uptick in demon activity... He told me he likely won't see you again. I think he means..." Willow said.

"I know what he means." Buffy said.

Faith hugged Buffy from behind and Willow hugged her from the front in a double embrace. Buffy put her head on her best friend's shoulder, but not a single tear fell. Buffy felt extremely close to Willow as of recently. Seeing that they have even more in common than before. She was interested in being closer to her than she ever was in their normal capacity. Willow understood how Buffy felt more than anyone else. Buffy also felt Faith's hands hold her waist, reminding her that the love of her life was standing directly behind her.

She had feelings for Riley, but he was more of a friend than a boyfriend. Every guy she slept with was an attempt to get away from Faith. They were only together about 6 months, but they were almost inseperable. Every minute they weren't around anyone they knew, they were in each other's arms, kissing, holding hands, talking, dancing, grinding and biting. No matter what, they spent every spare minute they could holding hands on top of that hill in the park. Even on patrols, they'd find themselves wanting to go on one long patrol together instead of two seperate short patrols. They weren't always patroling, though.

After a few minutes, Willow left and the door was shut once again. Faith's arms were around Buffy's waist and her chin rested on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy wanted to push her away and tell her to let her be, but she liked having Faith hold her. She felt invincible when Faith had her.

"Never let me go." Buffy said to Faith.

"Never, B." Faith said, "Never."

"Faith... You always told me what to do... Ordered me around that one time... What do I do now?" Buffy smelled Faith's hair, serving as a reminder of what she did before.

"Buffy... Ordering you around, it was just a game." Faith said.

"It would be nice right now if someone just told me what to do like that." Buffy said staring at the door.

"I don't know what to do, B... I'm just happy you're in my arms... We have until tonight to do whatever we want." Faith resisted the urge to kiss Buffy's neck.

Buffy spun around and kissed Faith lightly. Except Faith wasn't kissing back.

"Kiss me." Buffy said.

"Riley just left, Buffy... If I kiss you, I'm consenting."

"Consent, Fay. I need you."

"Do you need me, or just anyone?" Faith was serious.

She wanted Buffy to want her because of who she was, not to have someone to be with.

"Faith. I loved you... How could you think I'd want anyone else? You're alive... I still love you. I never got you out of my mind no matter who I slept with."

Faith cut Buffy off by putting her finger over her lips. She waited until Buffy fell silent, then removed her finger and tilted her head to kiss Buffy gently.

"Happy?" Faith said softly after breaking the kiss, but still lingering close to the younger girl's face.

"Faith. Why do we only have until tonight?" Buffy asked.

"The cops are looking for me... I have to do what's right and turn myself in..." Faith said, "Wow, didn't think I'd say that in a million years. Guess you rubbed off on me, B. For the better or worse, still not sure."

"Are you okay, Fay?" Buffy asked.

"5 by 5 now that you're in my arms."

"Don't leave. We'll hide you! Anything, I swear! Please... don't leave!" Buffy begged.

"I wish I could, but that would put you in danger." Faith lovingly kissed Buffy's forehead.

"I'm always in danger."

"Buffy, I killed someone. I can't just run away."

"Unfortunately, Faith's correct, Buffy. Although there are some details you both are missing from this puzzle." a British voice stated from the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

- One Year Ago -

Buffy walked down the hallway to the room everything seemed to happen in. The door swung open and Buffy walked inside. Suddenly, Faith walked out in front of her and Bufy instinctively threw her fist out directly in front of her. Faith's hand shot up and caught Buffy's fist. Faith tugged her forward by her hand causing her to trip and fall, so Faith could catch her with her other arm. Faith pulled Buffy flush against her own body. Buffy glared up at Faith, realizing her little scare-the-Buffy trick.

"You planned that." Buffy regained her balance and looked into Faith's eyes.

"Damn straight." Faith leaned down to kiss Buffy.

"Uh... What about Giles, Fay?" Buffy pulled out of the kiss.

"Dunno. Not here yet." Faith pushed Buffy against the book checkout counter, "But, until then..."

Faith kissed Buffy, pressing their mouths open into the kiss. She ran her hands down to take Buffy's wrist and push them against the counter, forcing her arms above her head. They heard a crash and instantly turned to look behind the desk. They saw Giles' favorite cup cracked on the ground.

"Damn it, we are really screwing up today." Buffy cursed, scooping up the two brokenn pieces of the cup.

"Like we aren't normal screwing?" Faith laughed.

"God Faith, sometimes you're worse than Xander. We have to fix this cup, Giles will kill me." Buffy scrambled around.

"We need ceramic glue." Faith stated.

"Art room?" Buffy nodded at Faith and they both dashed out of the room and down the hall.

IOIOIOI

"This is all your fault." Buffy said as she ran frantically through the art room searching for ceramic glue. Paint brushed, paint, glue, pencils...

"My fault?" Faith sneered, searching just as quickly on the opposite side of the room. Clay, brushes, knives, wood, plaster...

"If you didn't pin me down on the counter we wouldn't have knocked that cup off!" Buffy moved some stuff around on the shelf, but found nothing of any interest.

"Well, if you weren't so damn hot when you were vulnerable, I wouldn't have pinned you down." Faith saw the glue and grabbed it

"I'm hot when I'm vulnerable? I've never seen you vulnerable." Buffy said, jogging over to the cup.

Buffy got the glue and started to put the pieces back together, squirting glue into the cracks. She reached forward and her shirt hiked up a little bit, revealing a few scratches on her back. Faith grabbed Buffy's arm, catching her attention.

"Who the hell did that?" Faith pointed to Buffy's back.

"Faith, that was you." Buffy said.

"Sorry, B. I guess we got kinda rough the other night." Faith said, rubbing her back as she held the tea cup together, letting the glue set.

"Actually, I kinda liked it." Buffy immediately blushed.

"Buffy Summers likes it rough." Faith said dreamily.

"I'm just saying I liked it that time... Doesn't mean I'm a masochist... Although, I mean, it felt good." Buffy said behind a blush.

"I'm seeing a darker side of you, Buffy. I really like it." Faith grinned mischeviously.

"Once you're done thinking about that scenario, can you help here?" Buffy picked up the tea cup and started the dash back to the library.

"I liked that scenario..." Faith whined as she put her hands around Buffy's to keep the cup from falling.

They got back to the library and quickly put the cup where it was before, the place where the crack was sealed was only obvious if you were looking for it.

- Present -

Buffy stared at the crack she and Faith fixed in Giles' favorite tea cup as he sipped tea out of it.

"What you killed was not human." Giles stated dryly as he looked uncomfortabled at the two girls that were wrapped in each other's embrace. They noticed the awkwardness and pulled apart so Giles could continue.

"Well, it wasn't demon or vamp. I don't miss." Faith said as she put her hands in her pockets to keep herself from touching Buffy.

"It had a very small heart, which is why you very well could have missed." Giles said. Faith scoffed, that's the only way she could have missed.

"You know this how?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Willow found the autopsy report. Strangely, the ME is dead, and per the Mayor's request, the charges and file were erased. If Willow weren't so determined to help Faith, we would have never found it. There was a file there however. Addressed to Faith. It was a note from the Mayor, he explained how the esponged record is the least he can do for you." Giles lectured, " He may have been evil, but he cared for you."

Faith was instantly estatic. She grabbed Buffy and kissed her out of joy, leaving Buffy stunned. Giles reaction was to take off his glasses and clean them vigorously.

"Sorry. I should ask you Giles. Can I stay?" Faith said happily.

"Faith... There are a lot of people that might not want that." Giles said.

A frown slipped on Faith's face, "You're right. I should hit the road. Head out."

Buffy grabbed Faith's arm, "No. You can't leave me... Not again."

"Buffy. She'd have to heal many old wounds with many people to stay here. I think it's best she take a trip, maybe come visit sometime." Giles said, although it pained him to do so.

"Damn it! Why does everyone want to fuck up my life?" Buffy cried as she sat down on the bed, having a totally immature, but at the same time, totally called for break down.

"Buffy..." Giles walked forward, but Faith put out her hand.

"Just... Leave us alone for a bit." Faith said.

Giles nodded and headed out, shutting the door behind him. Faith sat down next to Buffy.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Faith slid her hand under Buffy's shirt in the back and ran her fingernails over the spot the scratches once were.

"I was thinking that same thing." Buffy said arching her back a bit at Faith's touch.

"Babe, I have to leave." Faith put her hand on Buffy's back and rubbed her lightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. It would hurt knowing you were still alive and I couldn't see you." Buffy said to her shoes.

"I'll head out tomorrow, so we still have tonight." Faith tried so hard to be optimistic.

"What's the point?" Buffy let a tear slip out.

Faith took Buffy's chin and pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues pressed against eachother and that spark danced across their face again.

"Oh, that point." Buffy blushed.

"Lay down, B." Faith saod softly, and Buffy complied.

Faith smiled and climbed on top of Buffy. She kissed her, this time with a little more passion.

"Tell me what to do, Fay. I'm so lost." Buffy put her head back against the covers, her face was red with burning tears..

"Relax, B. Relax." Faith said before kissing her again. Faith stopped almost a minute in and put her head into the covers next to Buffy's head. Faith sobbed into the covers, and Buffy kissed the side of Faith's head.

"You're right. I fucked your life up." Faith turned to look at Buffy.

"You make my life worth living." Buffy whispered.

"What if something happens to you while I'm gone?" Faith looked into Buffy's eyes, that lock sealing their minds together like so many times before.

"I'm the Slayer... Nothing will happen to me. I don't know if I can let you go, Faith."

"I have to leave, though." Faith rolled off of Buffy so she was laying next to her on the bed. Their hands were clasped togetherby their sides.

"I won't let you go. I'll hold on to you so you can't go." Buffy's eyes were watery as she looked at Faith.

Their hearts were pounding like drums inside of their chests, everything was so slow. Then, Buffy did something Faith truly never expected. She rolled on top of Faith and iniated the kiss, pressing her black clothed leg between Faith's denim ones.

XOXOXOX

Buffy lay silent in the bed infront of Faith. Faith was sure the younger Slayer was asleep before she moved.

Faith sifted her clothes from Buffy's on the floor and got dressed as queitly as she could. She took the knife Buffy gave her and concealed it at the small of her back. Faith took her necklace off and put it where the knife was. Faith leaned over and kissed Buffy on the head.

"Sorry, B... This is the only way I could do it... I love you." Faith whispered to Buffy.

Faith walked out of the room, then out of the apartment, and out of Buffy Summer's not so wonderful life

XOXOXOX

Author's Notes: I know I don't write Author's notes that much, but I kinda felt bad for throwing this at you guys. Luckily it all works in my master plan. Uh, I'm about three or four chapters ahead of this one by now, so I'll put them up in the days to come. In all seriousness, this was supposed to be the end of the story, but I had some things that I needed to tie up, and if this story continues to force itself out of my plan, I might make a sequel. If you guys think I should just wrap it up, or if I should make a sequel, you can review or message me. I'm really not sure at this point. Just, tell me what you think, since the end may be coming up here shortly depending upon what you guys think and how these chapters edit out. Thanks again for your support.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: As I said before, the story really got out of hand. I rewatched most of season three and realized that there are a lot of things I left hanging. I originally meant for the story to end with Faith leaving, but it kept bugging me, so even before the 13th chapter was up, I had outlines for an entire additional plot. The plot really has nothing to do with what this fic was originally meant to be, so I'm thinking I'll start a sequel fic. That way, this one can end here nicely, and the next fic will take on even more details of what happened between Faith and Buffy.

XOXOXOX

- One year Ago -

"Come on, Fay. It's the Sunnydale Fair!" Buffy danced along the sidewalk happily.

"I dunno." Faith said as she was pulled along by an overly enthusiastic Buffy.

"Please." Buffy begged. She dropped to her knees and put her hands together with the best puppy-dog face she could muster in a dramatic attempt to persuade Faith.

"Aw, did ya have to give me that face, B?" Faith tried to look away, "Okay, Okay. Anything for you."

Faith helped Buffy to her feet and gave her a quick peck.

IOIOIOI

"Makes me feel like a kid again." Buffy said as she walked through the fair's booth games section.

"Well, you're about as bubbly as one." Faith commented.

"Wanna ride the Ferris Wheel?" Buffy asked.

"If you want to." Faith replied. Buffy took her hand and led her over to the ride. After a few minutes, they got on the ride and they started to rise into the air.

"Not afraid of heights?" Buffy asked.

"Not afraid of anything." Faith gloated.

"Except for sc-" Buffy started.

"Okay, yeah." Faith cut her off, "There's that."

"Well, we're all afraid of something. Anya's afraid of bunnnies, Xander's afraid of being alone and ignored, Willow's afraid of letting people down..." Buffy listed.

"What are you afraid of, B?" Faith chewed her gum quietly.

"Losing you." Buffy smiled. Faith opened her arms and took Buffy into a snuggle as the ferris wheel rounded the top.

IOIOIOI

"Hey, I bet I could win you something." Buffy said, stopping at the balloon-pop station.

"Isn't being the Slayer cheating?" Faith leaned against the side of the booth.

"I don't think so." Buffy smiled and gave the man at the booth a dollar.

Buffy picked up the darts and threw the first one, catching a balloon on the first time. She proceeded to hit balloons with the other four darts. Faith stared and the popped balloons and saw a perfect a X on the wall of balloons. A smile crossed Buffy's face as she chatted with the man at the booth. He told her that she could risk it and keep going for another dollar, she can hit as many as she feels safe with as long as she doesn't throw a miss to get the more expensive prizes. It was obviously a gimmic to goad people into paying more only to fail and bust. Fortunately, Buffy doesn't miss. Buffy took five more darts and started throwing them in a very certain pattern. It wasn't until the 27th dart that Buffy finished it off and Faith realized what she had done. Buffy spelled out F X B with the busted balloons. Faith x Buffy, very clever. She informed the man at the booth that she wanted to stop. He was in shock and told her she could have anything.

After a moment, Buffy came back with a necklace.

"A cross? Not really religious..." Faith said, putting the necklace on, "But I guess it's useful for other reasons."

- Present -

Faith sat at the bus stop bunch with her bag over her shoulder, fondly remembering more times she spent with Buffy. She looked at her watch and glared at the display. The bus didn't get there for 20 more minutes. Suddenly, the necklace from so long ago fell into her lap. She looked up to see a very angry Buffy glaring down at her.

"Were you gonna just leave?"

"Yeah. I have to." Faith said.

"Then I'm coming with you." Buffy sat down and folded her arms, a stubborn look on her face.

"Sunnydale needs a Slayer. You can't come." Faith said.

"They handled themselves for months without me before." She said, "They won't have a problem with one week."

"Buffy. You can't-"

"Don't say it, Faith." Buffy whined.

"You're acting like a child, B. Shut up and listen to me."

Buffy furrowed her brow in frustration, "Don't tell me to shut up."

"You wanted somebody to tell you what to! Go back inside, with your friends and get back to your life. You will be happy, even if I can't." Faith said in a very commanding voice.

Buffy shrunk back. She had no idea why, but she always listened to Faith. Faith had her best interest in mind. Faith was also very dominant in everything that she did. They way she walked, the way she talked. Especially in waht she said. Her voice made it feel only natural to do what she said. Buffy felt like it was just her place to do as Faith said, since Faith loved her far too much to abuse this power she held over the younger Slayer. Buffy usually was very able to say no to people, when necessary. Faith was even better at saying no, but even she had trouble turning Buffy down. The only odd thing was, Buffy felt completely comfortable saying anything around Faith. Even if saying anything meant disagreeing, Faith was fine with it. Buffy just usually followed Faith. This time however was different.

"No." Buffy said.

"Wow, you really are set on this, B. Usually you listen to me." Faith said, "I must've rubbed off on you, babe."

"Then I'm going." Buffy stated with yet another stubborn look.

"I know when to give up." Faith crossed her arms to mirror Buffy.

"I don't." Buffy smirked.

"B, gimme your hand." Faith ordered.

Buffy looked at Faith quizically, but gave Faith her hand. Faith took her hand and traced the lines on her hand, comforting herself and Buffy with the movement.

"Buffy, what happened that night?" Faith asked, still running her fingers across Buffy's hand.

"I was sent to kill you. Your blood was the only thing that could save Angel." She recounted. At the sound of Angel's name, Faith dug a fingernail into Buffy's hand. Buffy simply sucked in some air through a hiss and continued.

"I thought I loved Angel. I thought I had decided on him over you. I psyched myself up to do it... Then... As soon as I saw you, I fell apart. I stayed strong for the first few moments... But I couldn't fight you, let alone kill you. You kept begging me." Buffy caught herself choking on the memories. Faith's nails were digging in the palm of her hand.

"Begging you to do what?" Faith asked in a hushed voice.

"To kill you. You begged me to do it. Told me to get and fight. Reminded me that I chose Angel. Then, you took the knife the mayor gave you and put my hands on it, and..." Buffy took a deep breath.

"And what?" Faith said, curling her fingers even further. They may have broken the surface of Buffy's skin, but neither one of the girls cared. Pain never bothered Buffy. Inflicting pain never bothered Faith, even if it was on Buffy, because she knew when to stop. She knew how much Buffy, and even how much she could take. It was raining steadily now, not a downpour, but enough to make the girls happy that the bench was under an enclosure.

"You pulled the knife, with my my hands on it... Into your stomach... And you never heard what I said."

"What did you say?" Faith was looking at the wet ground through the dark of the night.

"I love you." Buffy said with sniffle.

"After all that, you still loved me. When I was against you and your friends, you still loved me. Don't ever give your friends up for me again. Ever."

"I'm staying here, with my friends." Buffy decided, curling her fingers into Faith's.

"I'll come visit you." Faith resolved. In the midst of their conversation they both nearly missed the bus arriving. At that instant, it's doors opened, and Faith stood up. Faith kissed Buffy, and the kiss was bittersweet. Faith broke it in time to hop onto the first step.

"Hey, B." Faith said.

"Faith?"

"I love you too."

THE END

XOXOXOX

Author's Notes: Well, not exactly. If you're okay with that ending, then good, I'm happy for you. Unfortunately, I'm not happy, and I have a feeling some of you may not be too happy either. So I've ultimately decided that there will be a sequel. Mostly because I wanted to wrap this one up in a neat bow before unraveling it again. For a little preview, for those interested, the sequel will pick up with an alternate version of this ending scene where Buffy decides to go on the trip with Faith instead of staying in Sunnydale, and the adventure will go from there. That fic will have lots of differences. For one, it's going to be far longer, because I don't have a ending in mind right now, and can already think a lot things that need to be addressed. For another, it will be a lot more dramatic, and a lot crazier with Buffy and Faith's life on the road. Also, and the other reason for wrapping this fic up here, is the issue with the rating. I wanted to engage a wider audience, and really pushed the limits of the T rating on this one. Buffy anf Faith live a far more M rated life style, so the sequel will contain some more suggestive, violent, and hotter scenes than this one did. Please don't be afraid to review or message me with any ideas or comments. It's really open ended as to what's going to happen next. I'm going to wait to hear some feedback from you and some people that read my work, so it may be a few days before I feel comfortable getting the sequel up. So, bon chance et bonsoir ou bon journee a vous.


End file.
